bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiangshi
Jiangshi (殭屍, literally meaning Stiff Corpse) known by his moniker, The Dead God (尸神 Shīshén) is a member of the ancient race of spiritual beings known as the Reikon Kyuuban, one of the firstborne Elders to be raised under Katsumi Scarlet. Serving under the bloody banner of the Fushi Coven, Jiangshi was the hand of death on the battlefield against the Quincy and spiritually aware humans once war had began. Putting his entire being into hunting down and eliminating threats to his Queen. It was not long before the drums of war were silenced, and Jiangshi took leave from the Coven for unknown reasons. In later years, Jiangshi gladly took his role in upsetting the balance in the world that was now shaping. Beneath the noses of the Soul Society, the Reikon Elder brought ruin to kingdoms and countries, igniting the fury of bloody wars under the guise of various aliases. Rumor amidst the Reikon kindled, speaking of a forgotten Elder who had single handledly incited terror once more into the hearts of man, hidden behind a shroud of lies and subterfuge. Revealed later to have brought about the planning and organization of the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand, pulling the strings from beyond the scenes, manifesting the first Human World War. Upsetting order in the world, Jiangshi went back into hiding, hunting spiritual beings to renew his power and bide his time till the next cry for mass murder was uttered. A dangerous being wielding immense power, Jiangshi uses his vast knowledge to undo the failsafes that the Seireitei has set up to keep the Human World in check. His ties with the Fushi Coven now clouded, it is unknown to whom Jiangshi's loyalties now lie, or if he is now seeking a more powerful seat in the cosmic course of time. Just as he was once apart of the original Thirteen Dracula as Judge, so too did he become a member of the renewed order. Appearance Personality As with most Reikon, Jiangshi exudes a dominating presence. Fearless, cruel, calus, nonchalant, Jiangshi is depicted as antithesis to the likes of Kain Daisuke. Heartless, Jiangshi finds the situation that his race is in currently to be detestable. Thinking that the failures that incurred in the past could have been averted, it has cauesd this Reikon Elder to be bitter and jaded post defeat. Believing the superiority of the Reikon above all else, Jiangshi sees the inclusion of hybrids as an insult to the purity that Katsumi represents. Zealous in his ways, he chooses to hide his emotions underneath a facade of stoicness. Calused and nonchalant, unphased by death or the failing of his fellow Reikon. Failure is not tolerated by Jiangshi, disciplened and poetic, it was, and is not common for Jiangshi to find ironic ways for subordinates to meet death when reporting back without proper results. Dealing with those under him, he treats them as such. As mere fodder to help further the goals of his Queen. Exuding an air of command, Jiangshi performs every act with his head held high, and his gait that of noblemen. Killing others, conversations, daily tasks, all executed with utmost politeness, always a gentlemen. When push comes to shove, Jiangshi is always the first to retaliate with a choice of a few curt words, keeping his responses limited in and out of battle, believing poetics are rarely required to get the message across. This does not prevent Jiangshi from sharing in the theatrics, as he enjoys the hunt, revealing a glinting fanged smile only when things are going absolutely to his liking. To even the likes of his Queen, Jiangshi has only sported a smile when events had taken particularly spectacular turns. Cruel and sadistic, Jiangshi loves the thrill of hurting others, barely containing his excitement when about to make a well earned kill (those who pose a challenge). The longer a battle is drawn out, the more his gentlemen like composure fades off from existance. Gaining bloodlust, desiring the throats of his enemies to be slit and their essence to be pooled all over the ground. Dealing with panic in the most direct way possible: accelerating his plans to remove the object of this panic. Fearless, Jiangshi is unafraid of death. Knowing that death comes to all of us in time, he willing acknowledges it's existance. Happy to bide his time and earn his name before going to greet death when it comes knocking at his door. A rare trait amidst Reikon. When someone exclaims to be afraid of death, Jiangshi is always one to offer a quick and painless death. If Jiangshi were to ever face death, he would go open the door... preparing to bring as many others as with him as possible. Filled with a bridled hate, Jiangshi despises the emotions of lesser spiritual beings, deeming them lesser beings that thrive on the most pitiful of desires. Greed something alien to him, he gladly played on the weakness of humanity through his life, exploiting the sins and emotions of man and woman, human and non to move forward his plans. Using everything he knew about a person, manipulating them till they were no longer of service. History Powers and Abilities Monsterous Spiritual Pressure: Barbaric Strength: Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Dōbutsu Henkan: (動物変換, lit. Animal Transformation) *'Rutenrine' (輪廻 lit. Endless Cycle of Bats) Ketsueki Butoukai Master: (血踏 lit. Blood Dance) *'Ketsueki Shiraku' (刺絡, lit. Bloodletting) *'Ketsueki Zankubukiri' (斬, lit. Bloody Ultimate Beheading) *'Ketsueki Kouri' (絞刑, lit. Bloody Hangman) Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei (吸血鬼が撮影 Vampire Shot): Kyűketsuki Ekibi (疫病, lit. Vampire Plague, Hemoplague) Majutsu Engi Majutsu Engi (魔術, lit. Bewitching Black Magic Performance) is the magical toolset that Jiangshi employs, finding it disgraceful to use the likes of the Natsumi Engi, supposedely created by the likes of his rival, Kain Daisuke. Sakebi (鳴, lit. Scream in Horror) Kekaii (気合, lit. Shriek in Terror) Gyakyatsu (金, lit. Cry of Fear) Kyūketsuki Sutēji Dream Collapse (崩落, Kuzureyume, literally meaning Collapse of a Dream) Haniragi Haniragi (悪気, lit. Malicious Intent) is Jiangshi's unique set of skills as an Elder. Attributed to he, and him alone. Haniragi is the art of coating the user's body with the blood of a victim, (blood from his own body can be used, but this is considered highly dangerous). Once bathed in blood, Jiangshi unlocks a catagory of abilities. Passively, his defenses and offensive capabilities will be enhanced. To others, Jiangshi describes this ability as an advanced Hemomancy, not just draining the essence of blood, but manipulating it, giving birth to a new carde of techniques that directly involve the blood he is coated in, not just amplifying spiritual techniques with life essence. *'Kaihou' (浸出, lit. Forced Extraction) One of the advanced Reikon abilities while in his Haniragi state, Jiangshi can apply spiritual pressure to wounds of an ally or opponent. Exploiting the weakness of gaping injuries, Jiangshi can siphon the blood directly from these wounds and into his hands or onto his body for further fuel for his techniques and enhancing his power. Deadly at range, Jiangshi can force blood to explode out of a foe's cuts and openings, giving him energy and destroying the foe at the same time. *'Chojuu' (斉射, lit. Organ Bolts) Pressurizing his body underneath the bloodied form, Jiangshi can send out a bulletstorm of spiritually enhanced blood. These bloody bolts pierce through most defenses at close range, and is used to keep an enemy at bay or to clear a room of multiple opponents. The ability becomes deadlier the more blood he consumes when using it. However, with the additional bolts, it decreases the armor he has encasing his body, draining on his time he can state in his Haniragi state. In a state of dire circumstance, Jiangshi can completely pull off his entire armor of sanguine essence and launch it towards his enemy at unforseeable speeds. Turning the blood into a corrosive bolt, with him becoming the focused rail gun. *'Datenshi' (堕天, lit. Blood Angel) When forced (in rare situations) to increase his phsyical power, Jiangshi causes the blood in and around him to begin circulate at hyper level speeds. This circulation gives the Reikon Elder a surge of newfound energy for his next attack. The circulation of the blood within and around him takes on the appearance of two wings manifested from the crimson ichor, giving him the visage of an angel. This is a temporary boost of power, and Jiangshi's physical strength and speed is increased x10 fold during this short duration. The total duration can be extended with additional blood donations from any source outside his own immortal shell. Relationships Katsumi Scarlet Myst Jiangshi's relationship with Myst is obscured in an odd mixture of contempt and tolerance. Giving Myst the benefit of the doubt, he sees her as an unworthy placeholder in comparison to his Queen, Katsumi. However, knowing full well that Katsumi herself placed Myst incharge of the Fushi Coven in her wake, he pledges his services to her. Realising that a strong leader, temporary or not, benefits the Reikon Kyuuban as a whole. Offering wisdom to the young Reikon, he gives her the information she desires, or sometimes that which she does not. Knowing that a leader must be willing to take advisement, whether simple or criticising. Whenever Myst needs worded guidance, Jiangshi is there to give her it until the return of his blooded monarch. Fushi Coven and Elders Quotes *''"You smell like someone I've killed before... you have my regards."'' *''"They call me the Dead God, not because of who I am, or what I've accomplished. But what I embody. All spiritual beings seek eternal life, and as such, we prove we are mortal. There is nothing we can do to avert this process, nor can we evade death. It knocks at our doors when we least expect it, and it will devour us once that door is answered. Willingly, or not. I am known as the Dead God... because I acknowledge death and accept it, because no matter how powerful I am... I am not as foolish as to delude myself to believe I will not die. For in the cosmic wheel, in time and space: we are already dead. We just don't know it yet."'' *''"You dare question my judgement? You have been given fair trial by the Reikon, and you have been deemed unworthy of life, a threat to our race and to our Queen. Your punishment shall by execution, be swift with your final statement, for it shall be your last."'' *''"They speak of a Dead God... that dreams of the final judgement. To implament the last ruling, the extinguishment of resistance, the fulfillment of the bloodied monarch's vision. The reign of Reikon over the spiritual planes, an eternal cycle in which power is never lost, balance forever in check. If that vision were to ever come true... The Dead God would dream no longer."'' - Words spoken of Jiangshi within the Reikon Trivia and Behind the Scenes *Jiangshi's appearance is based off of Mosquito from 400 years ago. from the manga Soul Eater. Gallery Jiangshi1.png Jiangshi2.png Jiangshi3.png Jiangshi4.png jiangshi5.png jiangshi6.png jiangshi7.png jiangshi8.1.jpg jiangshi18.1.jpg jiangshi17.1.jpg jiangshi12.1.jpg jiangshi9.1.jpg jiangshi9.2.jpg jiangshi22.jpg jiangshi23.jpg jiangshi24.png Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Males Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Illusive Dream Category:Alive Category:Reikon Kyuuban Elder